


A Lost Chocobo

by Kettle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kettle/pseuds/Kettle
Summary: 背景In嘉年華，感覺王子逛嘉年華逛的很開心啊&補完了一些自己關於嘉年華隱藏的小夥伴們的腦洞233333OOC有，雷有，特別話嘮CP：Noct X Prompto，有一點點Gladio X Ignis肉在番外www





	1. Chapter 1

Noctis一睜開眼睛，就看到一副不可思議的景象，空氣中飄灑著無數的禮花，色彩斑斕的氣球在歐爾提榭空中飛舞，歡聲笑語自耳邊傳來，他環視了一下身邊，每個人的臉上都帶著歡樂幸福的笑容。

“嗚喵~”一個熟悉的聲音引起了他的注意，他蹲下身，看向那只熟悉的小小身影，“卡邦庫爾？”長著大尾巴的漂亮寶石獸興奮的圍著Noct轉了個圈，然後跳上Noct的手臂，“嗚喵~”

“嗯？你說這裡是莫古陸行鳥嘉年華？”Noct伸出手揉了揉這位可愛小夥伴的腦袋，“你要帶我逛嘉年華？好啊~”他站起身，看著歡快跑在前面的小夥伴，搖擺的大尾巴似乎在叫他快點跟上，他轉過身去，想再次嘗試尋找那幾個一直跟在他身邊的身影，然而他看到的只有歡樂喧囂的人群。

“要是他們也來了就好了……”Noct提起腳步，跟上卡邦庫爾。

卡邦庫爾是一位神奇的小夥伴，自從小時候父親將那只與它長的一模一樣的寶石放在他床頭以後，夜裡他便很少再做噩夢，雖然記憶已有些模糊，但他仍然記得他曾與卡邦庫爾在夢裡一起探索世界，一起嬉鬧玩耍，在夢裡，他就是國王。

“現在我也是國王了啊……不過如果是在夢裡的話，我就要用國王的威嚴命令他們幾個都出來跟我一起參加嘉年華，這麼有趣的事情，只有我一個人不顯得太過無聊了麼。”不經意的露出一個很少見到的溫柔笑容，Noct王子，跟著童年的夥伴向前跑去。


	2. Chapter 2

歐爾提榭很大，城市上下分層，無數道路互相交錯又分離，記得剛來這裡的時候他們對著地圖茫然無措，而帶他們來的Cid先生則扔下一句“我上次來這裡都已經是30年前啦！”就一個人跑到不知道哪裡逛去了。還好他們的軍師Ignis非常認真的研究了地圖加上他們一直孜孜不倦的問路，才找到了去瑪戈水上餐館的方法。

想到這裡，時間仿佛回到了他們剛進入歐爾提榭的時候，Prompto對每一項事物都顯得很好奇，不停的跑來跑去，“Noct你看這個！”的不停的喊著，他嘰嘰喳喳是的舉動遭到了Gladio的嘲笑，Prompto也很不客氣的反駁回去：“Gladio你還說我！你剛剛不也盯著那邊賣雜貨的小哥的攤子看的眼睛都發直了！”被戳穿的Gladio不好意思的咳嗽了一聲“我那是看到有個做的很精美的莫古力飾品，如果買給Iris的話她一定會很開心的。”連平時一貫顯得對這些不太感興趣的Ignis都輕聲笑了起來，提議大家要不要多買一些紀念品帶回去。

“啊是啊，要是他們幾個在就好了。”穩穩的落在地上，Noct將手裡的氣球小心的交給面前哭泣的小男孩並囑咐對方這次一定要拿好了，小男孩掛著鼻涕和眼淚的臉露出一個感謝的笑容，小聲的喊著謝謝哥哥就跑掉了，Noct撓撓頭，突然想到如果Prompto也在這裡的話，看到這麼多chocobo他大概會開心的蹦起來吧，說不定也會像個孩子一樣買上幾個chocobo氣球，然後哼著陸行鳥之歌一路蹦蹦跳跳的跑前跑後，然後一個不小心氣球脫手，還得求著他幫忙把氣球捉回來。

他大概會皺著眉毛說我才不會幹這麼幼稚的事呢，但是怎麼想，這都是符合Prompto風格的舉動啊。Noct心情愉快的邁開步子，前面的噴泉廣場有藝人在投入的表演，他想起佈告欄上的拍照任務正好是這幾個人，他舉起手中的相機，選好角度，哢嚓哢嚓的按下了快門，“要是Prompto在的話增這個任務可就輕鬆多了。”

拍好照片，他感覺肚子咕嚕嚕的叫了起來，跟著卡邦庫爾跑了一早上，現在已經是午飯的時間了，他準備找個地方去休息一下，卡邦庫爾似乎也明白了他的意思，圍著他“嗚喵嗚喵“的叫了幾聲以後擺擺尾巴讓他跟上，就在這個時候----

“不好意思，能不能請你幫個忙！”耳邊傳來了略顯焦慮的求助聲，Noct轉過頭，看到一個穿著陸行鳥節日服的工作人員正愁眉苦臉的看著他。

“怎麼了？”

看到有人回音，工作人員高興的握住了Noct的手：“是這樣的，我本來計畫在嘉年華里展出一批小陸行鳥的，但是因為太大意了，不小心讓它們跑掉了，這批小陸行鳥是很重要的寶寶們，能不能請你幫我把他們捉回來，我會給你嘉年華代幣做酬勞的！”

看著工作人員焦急的臉龐，實在是不好意思拒絕別人的Noct王子只好答應了下來。

“真是太感謝您了！一共是15只陸行鳥，它們應該還沒有跑太遠，我這裡還有一些基沙爾蔬菜，如果發現了小陸行鳥的話可以用這些蔬菜引誘一下它們，太謝謝您了！”不由分說地，工作人員將一大把基沙爾蔬菜塞到了Noct手中。

“哦，好吧。”Noct無奈的看著手中的蔬菜，“看來我只能等一會再去吃午飯了，我們走吧，卡邦庫爾。“漂亮的童年小夥伴嗚喵了一聲，仿佛在說，快把那些陸行鳥寶寶們找回來吧，不然它們的父母也會擔心的。

可是要去哪裡找呢，歐爾提榭這麼大，道路又這麼複雜，不知道這群不老實的小陸行鳥會跑到哪裡去。

“嗚喵~（那我們就多注意一下路人的對話吧，說不定有人看到）”，寶石獸晃晃蓬鬆的大尾巴，像是在給Noct打氣。

“也沒有別的辦法了啊…既然這樣順便好好的逛逛嘉年華吧。”Noct認命的邁開腳步。

+++++++++++++++++++++

Noct算是充分的認識到陸行鳥這種生物跑的有多快了，當然如果自己是騎在它們背上的話他還能顯擺一把自己高超的騎術，將他的小夥伴們遠遠的甩在身後，然而現實是----他被一隻只小陸行鳥狠狠的甩在背後，個子小巧靈活度又高，穿起小路來如魚得水，柱子和臺階完全不被它們放在眼裡，前一秒還看到它們在這頭，下一秒就跑到了另外一頭，因為城市裡充滿了來參加嘉年華的人群，Noct也沒辦法使用wrap來移動。

“嗚喵~（拿基沙爾蔬菜試試吧！）”好心的小夥伴這樣建議著。

“太狡猾了！”經過幾次‘戰鬥’以後，Noct手裡的蔬菜已所剩無幾，這群遍地跑的小陸行鳥一個個都是偷食的好手，本以為好不容易讓它們放下戒心，乖乖的來到面前，只要再近一點點，就能抓住了，就在這個關鍵時候！小巧的身影突然撲了起來，叼起他手中的蔬菜轉頭就跑，抓了個空的Noct只能看著自己手中最後的一點蔬菜也被對方掠奪而走。

“可惡…又跑了！”Noct王子覺得自己在馴服陸行鳥的道路上還有很遠很遠要走。

“嗚喵~（不要灰心！就差幾隻了，我也會幫忙的！）”

俗話說，熟能生巧勤能補拙，在無數次的失敗後，Noct王子終於總結出了和這群小傢伙們的鬥爭技巧，圍追堵截，悄悄靠近，恐嚇誘惑，在卡邦庫爾的幫助下，他終於捉到了最後一隻小陸行鳥，將小陸行鳥們交給工作人員以後，Noct感覺自己的前胸都要貼在後背上了，他決定去官邸那裡開辦的SE-CAFÉ好好享受一番。


	3. Chapter 3

咖啡廳的中央有一隻巨大的莫古力，應該是一個個子很高的人穿著莫古力的玩偶服，現場正在進行一個叫做“莫古知識問答“的活動，穿著莫古力工作服的工作人員拿出一張卡片，上面寫著有關莫古力的問題，全部回答正確的話會拿到獎品，Noct跟咖啡廳店長點了一份莫古力蛋糕，在等待蛋糕做好的時間裡，他決定去參加一下莫古力知識問答。

前面的問題都很簡單，他很輕鬆的就回答了出來，這多虧了平時Gladio沒少在他耳邊念叨莫古力相關的東西，因為妹妹Iris很喜歡莫古力，哥哥愛屋及烏的獲取了很多知識。

“最後一個問題，在這個嘉年華會場裡一共佈置了多少只莫古力玩偶？”

“……啊？”這個問題有點超乎尋常的難了，雖然為了抓小陸行鳥Noct基本把歐爾提榭跑了個遍，但是他真的沒有專門去數到底有多少只莫古力，不管了隨便猜一個吧，“100個左右？”

巨大的莫古力低下頭生氣的看著他，“你回答錯了，你不是真正的莫古力粉絲！”王子看著逼近自己的巨大莫古力，一股強大的壓迫感傳了過來，這感覺就像他跟Gladio在訓練場訓練時，被他那把巨劍打的無法反擊時候的壓迫感。

“不是吧，難道說……？”可是怎麼會呢，這裡應該是他的夢境，胡思亂想的王子趕快擺了擺手，“我重新回答，應該是60個左右。”巨大的莫古裡力點了點頭，從口袋裡掏出了一個可愛的莫古力玩偶塞進了Noct懷裡，“這是獎品，很珍貴的，請好好珍惜。”不知道為什麼，Noct突然想起了Gladio的臉，那個塞東西的動作……

++++++++++++++++++++++

回到座位上以後，高橋店長將做好的莫古力蛋糕遞給他，“玩的開心嘛？”

“還不錯”Noct挖起一勺蛋糕，“味道真不錯！如果Ignis也在這裡就好了，他一定會喜歡這個的。”

“Ignis？”

“嗯，我的朋友，他很喜歡料理，如果他在這裡的話大概會跟你一起探討蛋糕的做法吧。”

“那他怎麼沒有來呢？”

“他……大概是因為有什麼事吧……”不遠處和朋友在玩打賭遊戲的迪諾的笑聲此時顯得有點刺耳。

“那真是太可惜了，我也十分想跟你的朋友一起探討料理呢。”高橋店長微微歎了口氣。

“嗯。”

吃著蛋糕，Noct跟高橋店長又聊了很久，因為聊的很投機，高橋店長便將自己店裡招牌的兩款蛋糕做法寫了下來，遞給了Noct，“就當是交個朋友，希望你那位喜歡料理的朋友也能喜歡我的蛋糕。”


	4. Chapter 4

從SE-CAFÉ出來的時候太陽已經慢悠悠的往下走了，天空染上了一層美麗的金色，大部分人已經把嘉年華逛的差不多，拿著獲得的嘉年華代幣興奮的排隊去櫃檯換取獎品，Noct伸了個懶腰，說起來今天真是夠累的，早上在忙著拍照找莫古力順便幫孩子們取回飄走的氣球，下午基本上都在抓小陸行鳥了，結果娛樂項目基本都沒有玩到什麼，趁著離開始放煙花還有一段時間，Noct決定去體驗體驗娛樂專案。

“啪啪”有人拍了拍他的肩膀，他回過頭，看到一個穿著陸行鳥玩偶服的工作人員站在自己旁邊，看見他回頭，穿著陸行鳥玩偶服的人張開‘翅膀’轉了個圈，然後偏著頭看向他。

“這是要我一起跟著做的意思？”

工作人員點了點頭，然後再次張開手轉了個圈。

本來想拒絕，可是那個工作人員一直很認真的看著他，嗯，其實Noct並不太清楚玩偶服裡的人是從哪裡向外看的，但是他能感覺到對方很認真，再加上旁邊湊過來的小孩子們一直在起哄，“沒辦法了啊……”伸開手，轉圈，跳步，然後再做一個微微傾斜身體的動作，拍拍手，陸行鳥舞蹈就算完成了，圍觀的人群散去，Noct也轉身準備離開。

“啪啪”又有人拍他，“這次又是什麼啊……”他覺得有點不耐煩，再這樣無止境的下去他恐怕連煙花都趕不上看了，不過穿著陸行鳥玩偶服的工作人員並沒有想讓他再跟著跳一次舞的意思，只是將一個本子遞給了他。

“啊不好……”是高橋店長交給他的那個寫著蛋糕做法的本子，如果丟了的話就慘了……“謝啦！”他出聲道謝。

陸行鳥玩偶服點了點頭，又歪了歪腦袋，似乎在問他這是什麼東西。

“這是我要給Ignis的，裡面記載了一些蛋糕的做法。”他似乎感覺到陸行鳥玩偶服的眼睛部分微微發出了光亮，難道這也是個喜歡料理的？

“錯覺……吧……”Noct摸了摸後腦勺，“總之，多謝了。”他朝對方揮了揮手告別。

為了節約時間，Noct決定直接讓卡邦庫爾帶他去競技場，雖然說突然出現在別的地方大概會嚇到旁人，不過在這個充滿了人群的嘉年華現場大概是沒有什麼人會注意到他的突然出現了。

+++++++++++++++++++

來到競技場以後，Noct看了看說明，這裡的項目是玩具錘打仙人掌，還有射擊遊戲，這下總算是可以放開的玩一把了，他心裡想著。然而天不遂人願，“Nya~”一聲熟悉的叫聲後Noct感到自己的腿跟一隻軟軟的小傢伙親密接觸了。

“不是吧……饒了我吧……”腦海裡的第一個反應，就是又有逃跑的小陸行鳥需要他抓回去了，Noct頗為無奈的瞪著眼前這只小傢伙，那只小小軟軟的陸行鳥似乎並不能感受到他的無奈，而是顯得有點……興奮？黃色的小腦袋一個勁的在他的褲腿上蹭來蹭去，“Nya~Nya~”的叫著，像是找到母親的雛鳥一般。

“沒辦法了，再送回去一趟吧……”Noct無力的抓起這只精力頗為旺盛的小陸行鳥，希望管理他們的工作人員這次能夠把他們好好的關起來，不要再滿地亂跑了。

+++++++++++++++++++++

噴水廣場前，穿著陸行鳥服的工作人員盯著Noct手中的小陸行鳥左看看右看看，最後無奈的搖搖頭“不好意思，這只小陸行鳥不是我這裡的，托您的福，我這裡跑掉的陸行鳥已經全部都找回來了，麻煩您再問問別人吧。”

“哈……？”不是這裡的，那就麻煩了，參加嘉年華的陸行鳥有很多隻，不知道這小傢伙是哪只的孩子，丟了孩子的陸行鳥麻麻現在一定很焦慮吧。

“不如你去問問陸行鳥農場的維茲先生？這次參加活動的陸行鳥基本都是維茲先生帶來的，他應該會比較清楚，他就在下面的港口附近。”

++++++++++++++++++++

“唔……”維茲托著下巴，仔細的打量著Noct懷中的小陸行鳥，這個小傢伙似乎覺得窩在Noct懷裡是一件無比舒適的事情，小腦袋靠在Noct的胸口時不時左蹭蹭又蹭蹭。“這孩子不是我帶來的，而且我這裡也沒有接到陸行鳥母親丟失寶寶的報告。”維茲沉吟了一下，“這可能是哪位來參加嘉年華的客人帶來的陸行鳥，如果是客人丟失了陸行鳥寶寶的話，應該會跟總台報告，我這裡比較忙沒法脫開身，只能麻煩你去問一下了。”

沒辦法，Noct只好再去向總台詢問，真不知道是哪個人這麼粗心大意。

“不好意思，我們這裡沒有接到陸行鳥寶寶丟失的報告。”穿著莫古力活動服的漂亮小姐姐有點不好意思的說到，“不過我們已經為您登記上了這個資訊，如果有人來這裡詢問的話，我們會通知他聯繫您的，在這之前麻煩您先帶著它好嘛？如您所見，我們這裡也忙的抽不開手沒有餘力去照看一隻陸行鳥寶寶了。”

Noct無奈的揉著懷裡的陸行鳥寶寶的腦袋，“你這個到處惹麻煩的小傢伙，現在你只能先跟著我了。”

“Nya~”回答他的只有小陸行鳥的叫聲，懷中的陸行鳥轉了個身體，將頭埋進Noct胸口，滿足的叫了起來。

“喂——很癢的誒……卡邦庫爾，你幫我問問他到底是誰丟的……”同是動物，說不定他們能順暢的溝通。

“嗚喵~”寶石獸只是歪了歪頭，甩了甩漂亮的大尾巴以後繞著Noct轉了幾圈，似乎是在告訴他不用擔心。

既然這樣，他著急也沒有用，不如帶著這只可愛的陸行鳥寶寶一起遊玩嘉年華好了，有卡邦庫爾和這只小傢伙的陪伴，他也不算是‘一個人’了。


	5. Chapter 5

數了數手頭的代幣，離換取VIP住宿券還差大概6個左右的代幣，聽卡邦庫爾說裡德旅館的VIP住宿券可以無限次數的參加嘉年華的煙花表演，Noct覺得，這麼好的活動只有自己一個人參加太可惜了，如果哪一天，他的夥伴們也能來這裡，那麼他就可以拿著VIP住宿券帶著他們一起觀看煙花，大家一定會很高興。

為了那個時候，我可要加油啊，Noct伸手摸了摸懷中陸行鳥寶寶的腦袋，說起來這個小傢伙真是的，自從被自己抱在懷裡以後就死活都不肯從懷裡出來了，“喂我是你的鳥窩嘛，你這個狡猾的小傢伙。”雖然說出的是抱怨的語句，但是語氣卻很溫柔，雖然帶著這個小傢伙有點累，但是他卻覺得很開心，這個小傢伙在身邊，就能給他帶來很多快樂，就像是那個傢伙一樣……

“這麼說來，我給你取個名字吧。”Noct把陸行鳥寶寶抱到臉前，仔細觀察著這個小傢伙，其實他不是很能分得清每只陸行鳥寶寶的區別，覺得他們都是黃黃的，圓滾滾的，身上的毛蓬蓬的，帶著一股陸行鳥特有的氣味，“嗯，這個小傢伙好像沒有陸行鳥的那種特別的氣味呢”Noct湊近聞了聞這個小傢伙，相反，他覺得這個小傢伙有一種自己特別懷念又熟悉的味道，眼前的陸行鳥寶寶睜著圓滾滾的大眼睛一眨不眨的看著他，然後往前伸了伸腦袋，用小小的鳥嘴碰了碰Noct的嘴唇。

“嗚喵！”一直在旁邊靜靜看著這一切的寶石獸發出了一聲似乎是不滿的叫聲。

“好啦好啦，乖~乖~別鬧別鬧~”這小傢伙未免也太調皮了，小小的鳥嘴戳在Noct的嘴唇上，讓他覺得有點癢癢的，偷襲得逞的小陸行鳥看起來心情很好的樣子，歪了歪腦袋，帶動頭頂那一撮立著的微微向右偏的呆毛也晃動了起來。

“啊就是這個！”Noct終於想通了為什麼這小傢伙讓他感覺如此熟悉，這撮毛，太像那傢伙了，“你的名字決定了，就叫小普吧！”

“Nya~”被他冠名為小普的小傢伙眨了眨眼睛，發出一聲聽起來很開心的叫聲，看來他很滿意這個名字。

+++++++++++++++

在此之前Noct被卡邦庫爾拉著去參加陸行鳥賽跑活動，比起白天時候的人滿為患，這個時候的賽道上反而清爽了不少，太陽慢慢的將自己沉向地平線以下，忙碌了一天的它將天空讓給了悠悠爬上了的月亮和陪伴著月亮的繁星們。

剛剛進入晚上的時間段，大部分人們都結伴去吃晚飯了，這個時候想必瑪戈的店裡一定是忙的不可開交，記得白天路過那裡的時候Noct還去幫忙當了一陣的服務生，接連不斷的訂餐要求讓他也不得不陷入了一種手忙腳亂的狀態，這種體驗還真是頭一次。

Noct挑選了一隻毛色金黃漂亮的陸行鳥，準備開始挑戰這次活動的障礙賽道，他曾經在路西斯境內和夥伴們一起在維茲先生的陸行鳥農場附近進行過很多次陸行鳥賽跑的比賽，雖然並沒有跑過水上的賽道，但是他相信以他的技術來說應該沒有什麼問題。

“Nya~”在他剛剛跨上他挑選的那只陸行鳥的背上的時候，被工作人員抱在懷裡的小傢伙突然掙脫了出來，拍著還沒有長開的小翅膀努力的蹦到了他身上，由於翅膀還太小不能帶來足夠的上升力，小傢伙只能勉強連蹦帶飛的到他腿上的位置，Noct趕快伸手撈了一把這個不老實的小傢伙，然後把它圈在自己的懷中。

“這位客人，陸行鳥賽跑是只能一個人乘坐的。”工作人員小心翼翼的提醒道。

“Nya！Nya！”小傢伙連連叫了起來。

Noct溺愛的摸摸小傢伙的頭，頗為抱歉的看向工作人員“真是不好意思，但是這傢伙看起來離不開我，能不能就這樣網開一面呢？”仿佛是附和他的說法一般，小傢伙拼命的鑽進了Noct的懷裡，用小小的翅膀蓋住了腦袋，並且“Nya~Nya~”的叫個不停。

“好吧”被小傢伙黏人的舉動逗笑的工作人員，只好頷首同意的Noct的請求，“請好好的享受嘉年華，那麼，請在聽到發令槍響以後開始這次的比賽，時限是一分半鐘，請一定要在時間結束前達到終點。”

“砰————”比賽開始了。

Noct甩了一下韁繩，加緊雙腿，促使著胯下的陸行鳥奔跑了起來，陸行鳥發出一聲嘹亮的喊聲，邁開雙腿向前跑去。

Noct伏低身體，這樣能夠減少空氣阻力使陸行鳥跑的更快，他熟練的操縱著韁繩讓身下的陸行鳥順利地跑過一個彎，兩個彎，大步跳躍著上了臺階，輕盈的跳躍起的陸行鳥優雅的鑽過了空中的圈，一個猛衝紮進了水中的賽道，劃著雙腿向著下一部分繼續前行。

到目前為止都很順利，時間還很充足，只要後面不出什麼問題，他一定能夠拿到獎品，Noct感到自己的精神興奮了起來，仿佛下一秒就能跑到終點拿到獎品，懷中的小傢伙似乎也感受到了他的興奮，不停的用小腦袋頂著他的肚子。

“喂——別鬧——這樣很癢的——”Noct忍不住笑了出來，握著韁繩的手無意識一抖。

正在筆直的向前方的加速蔬菜沖的陸行鳥微微偏了一點軌跡，完美的錯過了那個可以讓它跑的更快的加速道具，想要挽救已經來不及，王子只能眼睜睜的看著陸行鳥歡快的沖上了架在空中的單杠，然後在快到達那個向下跳的圈的時候——

“嘩啦——”沒有來得及跳進那個圈Noct便和陸行鳥一起落水了，落下的反衝力將懷中的小陸行鳥顛了起來，毛茸茸的腦袋重重的撞在了Noct胸口。

“唔……”悶哼一聲，Noct鬱悶的抓起韁繩，將陸行鳥掉了個頭，嚮往上走的樓梯遊過去，這次失誤不知道要消耗多少時間，不知道還能不能趕得及，如果趕不上的話……他瞪了一眼懷中的罪魁禍首，後者正在假裝無辜的左看看右看看，然後一頭將腦袋紮進了Noct的懷中，孩子氣的舉動讓Noct哭笑不得，只好自認倒楣。

++++++++++++++++++

“真遺憾啊，您離規定時間只差了3秒，下次請繼續努力！”工作人員遺憾的向Noct搖了搖頭，因為那次預期外的落水，Noct花費了太多時間在回到賽道上，而後面的努力並沒能補回消耗的時間，最後他以1分53秒的成績回到了終點，這樣自然是沒有獎品可以拿的。

“啊——你這個傢伙——”鬱悶的Noct用雙拳緊緊夾住小陸行鳥圓滾滾的腦袋，威脅到：“下次你再搗亂，我就把你扔掉，聽到沒有——！”

“……Nya……”小傢伙委屈的叫了一聲，用小翅膀不斷的拍打著Noct的手臂，似乎在哀求Noct把他放下來。

“嗚喵~”圍觀的寶石獸發出一聲似乎是在嘲笑這2個孩子氣的傢伙的叫聲。

不甘心的Noct再次挑戰了這個賽道，有了上次的失敗經驗，加上這次搗亂的小傢伙一直乖乖的縮在懷裡沒有亂動，Noct終於以1分35秒的成績獲得了勝利，不得不說，水上的賽道比起陸地的賽道還是頗有難度。

“玩的真開心啊~”他拍了拍懷裡小傢伙的腦袋，知道Noct已不再生氣的小傢伙回應了一聲愉快的叫聲，繼續將身體舒舒服服的窩進Noct的懷中，好脾氣的王子只好抱緊這只毛茸茸的小傢伙，邁開腳步向下一個娛樂項目進發。


	6. Chapter 6

競技場內。

以前用來鬥獸的場地已經被完全佈置成了一個大型娛樂場地，場內的氣氛熱火朝天，不斷的聽到有人興奮的大喊：“嘿！看我的！”圍觀的群眾也在奮力的為自己的夥伴加油：“仙人掌在那邊！快！加油啊！老公（兄弟）你最棒了！”

Noct環視了一下四周，離他最近的那個場地內正進行著擊打仙人掌的活動，武器是玩具錘，不同的擊打方式能夠獲得不同的得分，能在限定時間內獲得的分數越高，就能拿到越好的獎品，但場上不單是有仙人掌這麼簡單，還會有一些魔物來進行阻撓，難度越高的比賽魔物越厲害，除此以外，場內還可能會出現大型仙人掌，打到大型仙人掌的得分是打到小仙人掌的兩倍。

“喔喔——看起來很有意思啊！”看完遊戲規則的Noct已按耐不住內心的激動，摩拳擦掌的準備進場大幹一番了。

+++++++++++++++++

不用說，進場的自然是——Noct王子和他的小夥伴，小普，在提出要一起參加遊戲的時候工作人員倒並未進行阻攔，只是饒有興趣的又找出了一把迷你玩具錘交給了小普，還拍著他的腦袋說，“你要好好為你的夥伴加油哦~！”。小普挺起胸膛，自豪的“Nya~”了一聲，似乎在說：看我的吧！

就這樣，一人和一隻——氣勢洶洶的陸行鳥寶寶就這樣走進了場裡，各種各樣的議論聲傳入Noct耳中。“啊啦那是什麼？一隻陸行鳥寶寶？”“哈哈哈竟然還能跟陸行鳥寶寶一起玩，這個遊戲真是太有意思了！”“媽媽媽媽！那只陸行鳥寶寶好可愛，我也想要一隻，買給我嘛~”

“喂——”Noct低頭看向嘴裡叼著迷你玩具錘的小夥伴，“人們都在誇你呢，你可要加油啊~”

“Nya~”小普得意的叫了一聲。

哨聲響起，遊戲正式開始。

+++++++++++++++++++

Noct揮舞著手中的玩具錘，靈活的運用wrap躲避過來自魔物的阻撓並用來追蹤逃跑的飛快的仙人掌，他雙手握住玩具錘，用盡全身力量狠狠的從上方擊打下去，150分到手，然後在仙人掌還沒有反應過來之前，靈巧的轉了個身，反手再次擊打中仙人掌的手臂，100分，仙人掌踉蹌了一下，向後方躲避開來，小普也不甘落後，靈活的小身體從擋路的饕餮之間穿過，叼著迷你錘跳起來，沖著仙人掌的腿上就來了一錘，又是100分到手。連受兩擊的仙人掌撲哧一聲摔倒在了地上。

“Nice link！”連攜成功的Noct興奮的大喊一聲，習慣性的伸出右手向空中擊打過去……然而回應他的只有空氣，那個平時在他身邊，會跳起來一起跟他擊掌的人現在不在這裡。Noct恍惚了一下，抓住了這一瞬的空隙的仙人掌飛快的爬了起來，竄向另一個角落。

回過神來的時候，小普已經沖到了逃走的仙人掌面前，奮力地敲打著它的目標，叼著迷你錘的嘴部舞動的跟啄木鳥一樣迅速，一眨眼的功夫小普就已經獲得了500分，再這樣下去Noct獲得的分數就要被小普超過了，Noct趕快定了定神，準備wrap過去爭奪他丟掉的分數。

就在這時，場地中央出現了一陣白光，一隻巨大的仙人掌出現在了場裡，打中這傢伙的話能獲得不少分數，這是個不可多得的好機會！

“Prompto！”Noct大喊一聲，提取玩具錘就wrap了過去，一擊擊中仙人掌的頭部，轉身再擊中左手。回身的時候他看到自己的夥伴正眼裡放光的沖了過來，“Nya！”的一聲回應，小普張開了翅膀，用力蹦了起來，叼著迷你錘狠狠的砸在了大仙人掌的腿上。

“幹得漂亮！”Noct再次轉身，趁著大仙人掌還沒有反應過來，又是一錘砸在了仙人掌的頭部。而小普也利用自己靈活的身體，再次送了一錘給大仙人掌的腿部，連續遭受襲擊的大仙人掌顯得有些懵逼，它從來沒有遇到過被2個人同時攻擊的場景，一時間只會在原地團團轉。而因為大仙人掌出現而得以喘一口氣的小仙人掌，此時正在角落裡瑟瑟發抖，身上的針好像也因為過度打擊而掉了不少。

+++++++++++++++++

上有王子，下有小普，被兩面夾擊的可憐的仙人掌們在場內被追打的狼狽不堪，最後以撲街的姿勢迎來了這一場遊戲的結束。

“13500分！太厲害了！你們獲得了目前為止的最高分數！”負責計分的工作人員發出了熱烈的喝彩聲，圍觀的群眾們也紛紛的鼓起了掌，這真是一個奇跡，最高分數竟然是由一人一陸行鳥的組合獲得的，這真是太不可思議了！

“嗨，夥計，我們的組合真是太棒了！”半蹲在小普面前，Noct向它伸出了手，小普張開小小的翅膀，驕傲的叫了一聲，然後跳到Noct的手掌上，Noct抱起這只小小的夥伴，用臉蹭了蹭小普毛茸茸的臉蛋，“Nya~”小普發出了一聲害羞的叫聲，往旁邊躲了躲。

“嗚喵~~（小普害羞了！）”寶石獸晃動著漂亮的大尾巴，歡快的叫了一聲。

++++++++++++++

Noct抱著小普走向了射擊遊戲場，這是嘉年華的最後一個遊玩項目，只要拿到了這裡的代幣，他就能拿夠換取VIP住宿券的代幣了，這場遊戲至關重要。看了看時間，打完這場以後時間也就差不多了，他大概還能去瑪戈的店裡點一份嘉年華特供料理，對了，也要給這個小傢伙買點吃的，然後他就可以回到裡德旅館，乘坐貢朵拉去觀賞最大的煙火表演了。

站在射擊槍前，王子眯了眯眼睛，活動靶子將會從面前的半圓形場地裡隨機出現，不同的牌面分值不一樣，牌面是按照MONSTERS JUSTICE FIVE來設計的，高處的靶面分數較高，但這不是說近處的牌面分數就不高了，近處會隨機出現一些高分值的牌面，但相應的，這些牌面的出現時間很短，能不能抓住機會就要看他的反應速度了。

這次的小普和寶石獸都乖乖的站在王子腳邊，和Noct一起等待著遊戲的開始。

“砰——”的一聲，遊戲正式開始。

第一波靶子出現在了第二排，高度不高不低，距離不遠不近，Noct調整好發射槍的位置，按住發射按鈕，伴隨著“嘟嘟嘟嘟”的一陣槍響，彩色的彈丸從槍口噴出，呼嘯著奔向它們的目標。Noct順利的獲得了500分。

緊接著，第二波靶子出現了，5個在第三排，5個在靠右側的第一排，還有2個在右邊第二排靠裡的地方，這就需要取捨了，Noct毫不猶豫的選擇了比較低的靶子，這樣在同樣的時間裡他能打到更多，還有一點，靠裡的那2個牌子是稀有的寶石獸牌面的靶子，這種牌面計分很高，只要打中了就能彌補他放棄的牌面的分數。

“嗚喵！（Noct加油！打中它們！）”

“Nya！（上呀！開火！）”

在小夥伴們的鼓勵下，Noct信心滿滿的調轉槍口，按下發射按鈕，打中一個便迅速移動槍口並保持子彈的連續射出，然後在槍管因過熱而停止工作之前放開射擊按鈕，環視場內靶子出現的情況，迅速的判斷出下一波他應該選擇哪些目標。

“嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟”靶子們應聲粉碎。

在時限內達到分數線後會出現一個BONUS的牌子，這種牌子很堅固，需要用很多子彈才能打碎，如果在時限內打碎能獲得很多的分數。

現在Noct面前就立著這樣的一個牌子，牌面是巨獸貝爾摩西，好傢伙，這玩意的分數可不低。Noct深吸一口氣，按下發射按鈕，這次哪怕是槍管因為過熱而一時停止工作他也不會放開按住按鈕的手了。

“哦哦哦哦哦哦！”伴隨著Noct激動的叫聲，他順利的在時限內擊碎了這個巨大的牌子。

“嗚喵！（太好了！Noct你做到了！）”漂亮的寶石獸興奮的跳到了Noct的手臂上。

“Nya！（Noct最厲害了！）”

+++++++++++++++++++++

拿到了最後幾個代幣以後，Noct便沖向了兌換視窗，從工作人員手裡取到了VIP住宿券，下一個目的地是瑪戈的店，吃點東西以後就向最終的目的地——煙花會場進發吧！


	7. Chapter 7

Noct來到瑪戈的水上餐館坐了下來，跟侍者要了一份功能表，嘉年華中提供的特殊功能表有熏魚，涼拌檸檬魚，瑪戈千層面，奢華魚子醬開胃小點，饑腸轆轆的Noct選擇了看起來分量就很足的熏魚，歐爾提榭是水上都市，這裡的魚類料理也是十分的出名。正當他要把菜單交還給個侍者的時候，一隻小小的嘴叼住了他的手臂。

“Nya~”

“怎麼，你也想吃啊？”疼愛的摸了摸小普的頭，Noct從口袋裡掏出跟維茲先生買的基莎爾蔬菜，放在了小普的面前：“來，你的晚飯在這裡。”

“Nya！”小普似乎生氣了一般，扭過身子拿屁股對著Noct。一隻嫌棄基莎爾蔬菜的陸行鳥寶寶，這他還是第一次見到。

“嗚喵~（小普說他想吃魚子醬糕點，這個看起來很好吃~Noct我也想吃~）”

“好吧。”Noct無奈的搖了搖頭，這2小傢伙還真會挑的，點了這裡最貴的一道菜，說起來，這2小傢伙什麼時候感情變得這麼好的，難道是因為都是小動物所以容易產生感情？

很快侍者便將他點的菜品送了上來，“哦！來了來了！”Noct已經忍不住想要開始大快朵頤起來，鮮嫩的魚片被恰如其分的煙熏過，配上一點點調味的蔬菜，雖然Noct不喜歡吃蔬菜，但是這個料理裡的蔬菜跟魚的搭配是相當美味的，讓他忍不住都會吃上那麼一點。

再看旁邊，小普和卡邦庫爾正在專心的和眼前的魚子醬點心做著鬥爭，小普用小小的鳥嘴一下一下的戳著魚子醬點心，戳的上面的魚子醬流了出來，忙碌了半天而沒有吃到多少點心的小普委屈的叫了一聲，而寶石獸則是用小爪子捧著魚子醬點心美滋滋的在吃，吃的嘴邊的毛都沾上了很多碎屑。

“你們2個啊……”Noct用一種他自己都不曾察覺的溫柔語氣無奈的歎了口氣，他抱過寶石獸，仔細的將粘在寶石獸嘴邊的碎屑擦掉，寶石獸感謝的用大尾巴拍了拍Noct的手，乖巧的跳到旁邊繼續吃起了魚子醬點心。相比起遊刃有餘的寶石獸，小普就顯得比較狼狽了，Noct只好把他抱到自己面前，將魚子醬點心掰成一小塊一小塊的，然後再把這些小塊送進小普的嘴裡。“你知不知道，能被路西斯王子伺候著吃點心的，你可以第一個啊~”“Nya~”小普感激的叫了一聲，用毛茸茸的腦袋蹭了蹭Noct的手心，手心感受到幼鳥那還沒完全長起來的絨毛綿綿軟軟的瘙癢感，Noct不禁低聲笑了出來。

++++++++++++++++++

花費了一段時間伺候完2個小夥伴，Noct終於有空來享受自己的那份料理，待他用餐完畢，時間也差不多走到了煙花表演快要開始的時候。他搭上了停在水上餐館門口的貢朵拉，向裡威旅館駛去。

將VIP住宿券給接待確認完以後，一名招待將Noct一行領到了專門參加煙火大會的貢朵拉乘坐處，晚上的歐爾提榭很美，夜已漸漸深入，白天看起來清澈見底的湖水在夜幕的襯托下變成了優雅的深藍色，岸上的房屋和橋樑上處處裝飾著代表著節日氣氛的霓虹燈，有的被組合成了陸行鳥的樣子，有的則是莫古力的樣子，閃亮的霓虹燈將自己的身影投映至水面上，隨著水流的流動，這些霓虹燈組成的小動物仿佛在隨著水波蕩漾一般。

在城市港口入口處最大的一塊水面中央，活動的舉辦者搭了一個巨大的舞臺。整個舞臺設計的如同從童話中走出來的一樣，在最前方有著一座小房子，房子上有一隻巨大的莫古陸行鳥嘉年華徽章，在房子的背後是一本書和一支筆，放佛是要將這次嘉年華的盛況記錄進這本書一般，舞臺的四周是幾根纏繞著發光霓虹燈的柱子，在每只柱子上面都有一隻陸行鳥或者一隻莫古力或是一串象徵著歡樂的氣球。最引人注目的，還是舞臺上空飄著的巨大型陸行鳥和莫古力氣球，粗略估計的話，每個氣球都差不多有3-4個Noct那麼高了。

貢朵拉的船夫悠然的劃動著手中的船槳，小船以平緩的速度來到了舞臺正中央的前方。

“嗚喵！（煙花表演就要開始啦！好期待呀Noct！）”

先是一聲響亮的“咻——”聲，作為開場的煙花升了起來，在空中綻放出了一朵美麗的花朵，緊接著，無數朵小煙花隨之綻放，舞臺上的煙花筒也噴出了一道又一道的絢爛煙火，如同飛過天空的流行一般向上奔去。

無數閃亮的煙花將整個天空映照的如同白天一般明亮。

寶石獸甩著尾巴跳到了船舷上，小小的腦袋不住的左顧右盼，Noct懷中的小普也睜大了圓圓的眼珠，直直地盯著眼前的美妙場景。

“唰——”的一聲，巨大的柱狀煙火從靠近水面的地方噴射而出，與此同時，幾多巨大的光球從小房子背後升起，在達到最高點的時候，將自己的全部綻放了開來。噴火過後，緊接著是舞動的煙火，被設計好旋轉軌道的發煙管轉出一個美麗的圓弧，甩出的煙花在空中互相交錯彙聚成一個個美麗的圖形。

“喔喔這真是太厲害了——！”Noct舉起手中的相機，對準空中綻放的煙花不停的按下快門鍵。

不僅僅是舞臺的上空，城裡也開始放起了煙花，Noct轉過身面向碼頭的地方，抬頭看到空中升起了一朵朵或是陸行鳥形狀，或是莫古力形狀的煙花，它們姿態各異，有的仿佛是在奔跑，有的則好像是在嬉鬧，接連的煙花使得天空中顯現出了一群群陸行鳥和莫古力跑過的奇妙場景。

“真美麗啊。”Noct不禁感慨了起來，這幅美麗的場景，如果他們也能親眼看到就好了……不，不止是這樣，如同可以的話，他希望能跟Prompto兩人一起，坐在貢朵拉上欣賞這夢幻般的景色，小普似乎感覺到了他的想法，用圓滾滾的腦袋蹭了蹭Noct的手臂，似乎是在告訴他，有我陪著你呢。

船夫撥動手中的槳，讓貢朵拉向前方蕩漾而去，這樣他的客人就能從不同的角度觀賞這幅美景了。

“嗚喵！（最高潮的部分就要來了！）”

“嘩——”“咻——”“轟——”數不清的煙花在天空中綻放，飛揚，無數的光點不斷地在空中飛舞，整個夜空被映照的如同白晝一般。

Noct抬起頭，身體向船舷傾斜，手掌緊緊的抓住了船舷，這景象太過美麗如同夢幻一般。

“嗚喵！（Noct，今天真的很開心呢！）”

“嗯！的確挺不錯的！”

“嗚喵！（看你這麼開心，真的太好了。）”

“那是怎樣啊？”Noct笑了起來。

“嗚喵！（下次再一起玩吧！Noct~）”

“嗯！”

“Nya~！”

隨著一聲巨響，最後的煙花升了起來，城市上空佈滿了各式各樣的煙花，岸邊傳來人們的歡呼聲，Noct也激動的站了起來，懷中的小普也不停的揮舞著小翅膀，似乎是想飛的更高一點好看到更多煙花。

寶石獸晃動著大耳朵，擺動尾巴跳到了Noct肩膀上，它歡快的“嗚喵~”了一聲用尾巴纏住Noct的脖子，用可愛的小嘴親了Noct的臉一下。

“幹嘛啦~？哈哈~”對於小夥伴的親切示意Noct覺得有點不好意思。

“Nya！”懷中的小普也不甘示弱，拍動翅膀跳到了Noct肩膀上，用自己的小嘴對著Noct的臉蛋啄了下去。

“哈哈哈你們2個真是的——別鬧了啦——哈哈哈哈——”歡聲笑語蕩漾在水面上。

時間接近夜裡零點。

“嗚喵！（Noct你知道嘛！在零點鐘聲響起的時候，壞蛋施下的詛咒就會被解除呢~）”

“誒？什麼詛咒？壞蛋又是？”Noct感到自己的心臟咚咚的跳了起來。

“嗚喵！（你最想見到的那個人，就會出現在你的面前！）”

“……我最想見到的那個人？”Prompto？他在這裡嘛？“可是要怎麼做？”

“你最想見的那個人，就在你的面前，Noctis王子。”空中出現了Gentiana的身影，美麗的黑髮隨風飄舞，Gentiana豎起一根手指，輕輕的點在了自己的嘴唇上，“親吻具有解除詛咒的力量。”

“……Prompto……？”Noct不可置信的看著懷裡那只金色的，圓滾滾的，小小的陸行鳥，對方也睜大了黑色眼睛一眨不眨地望著他。

像是回應一般，懷中的小傢伙慢慢的閉上了眼睛，將小小的鳥嘴向前湊了湊。

Noct感到自己的心臟仿佛要從胸腔中飛出來一般，他的手微微有些顫抖，這個跟了自己大半天的小傢伙居然是Prompto？他一直都陪在自己身邊？他將臉靠近小傢伙，閉上眼睛，將嘴唇向小傢伙靠過去——

“咚——”零點的鐘聲伴隨著最後一朵煙花響起，巨大的煙花將整個天空照亮。

++++++++++++++++++++

嘴上傳來的觸感並不是陸行鳥那堅硬的鳥喙，而是軟軟的，略微有些濕潤的觸感，Noct睜開眼睛，眼前是他再熟悉不過的面孔，金色而柔軟的頭髮，濃密的金色睫毛，挺翹的鼻樑，俏皮的雀斑。金色睫毛的主人慢慢的睜開了眼睛，毫無雜質的寶石藍色瞳孔出現在了Noct眼中。

啊啊，是他，是那個他一直想要見到的人，Noct收緊手臂將Prompto箍在懷中，金色頭髮的主人伸出雙臂回應了Noct這個擁抱，將臉埋在Noct肩膀，在Noct耳邊輕輕說道：“嘉年華快樂，Noct。”

“嗯……”

“今天玩的開心嘛？”

“嗯……”Noct再次收緊了手臂，他好想一直抱著這個人不放手。

“嘿嘿~”Prompto順應對方的意思將身體更加的靠近對方，他能感受到對方心跳的速度，“咚咚，咚咚”快速而強有力的心跳。

“嗚喵！（Noct羞羞！）”寶石獸在緊緊擁抱的2人旁邊跳了起來，

“啊……我……那個……”Prompto面紅耳赤的推開了Noct，一向很臭屁的王子也不自然的捂著臉，鬆開了抱著Prompto的手。

“嗚喵！（Noct羞羞！Prompto羞羞！）”

“喂——”毫無威脅力的恐嚇，握緊的拳頭也毫無殺傷力。

“一起回去吧……”

“嗯。”

緊緊相扣的十指，Noct握住Prompto的手，隨著蕩漾的貢朵拉慢慢的向岸邊靠近。

++++++++++++++++++++++

裡威旅館內，某間房間。

脫下身上沉重的莫古力玩偶服，彪形大漢感覺自己渾身都是汗水，悶了一天的汗水的臭味讓他自己都有點忍受不了，想趕快洗個澡休息一下。

“這玩意也不好裝扮啊，一天下來可真是有夠累人的。”

“是啊……”回應他的是一個文質彬彬的青年聲音，對方正在努力的將身上的陸行鳥玩偶服褪下來。

“我來幫你吧。”

“謝了……”

戴眼鏡青年坐在沙發上，彪形大漢則半跪在地板上，拽住陸行鳥玩偶服的腳部，用力將玩偶服脫了下來。

“呼……”長出一口氣，戴眼鏡的青年摘掉眼鏡，擦了擦臉上的汗水，“不過，這是雷吉斯國王親自交代的委託，不論如何都要完美的完成。”

“……願我們的王子度過一個愉快的嘉年華……嘛……？”彪形大漢伸手摟住了眼鏡青年，“去洗個澡吧，然後好好休息。”

“嗯。”眼鏡青年將身體靠進彪形大漢的懷中，“Gladio，今天我過的很開心，謝謝你。”

“我也是。”

夜已深，月亮的光芒溫柔的照耀著這個世界。


	8. 番外

大概是因為詛咒的不良影響，Prompto雖然變回了人形，但是腿部還是有點無力的樣子，沒辦法，Noct只好採用公主抱的姿勢將Prompto抱回了旅館。

“明明變成陸行鳥的時候那麼活潑有精力。”Noct毫不客氣的嘲笑起了懷裡的Prompto。

“啊……好害羞……讓我死了吧……啊……”Prompto捂住臉，將整個臉埋進Noct懷裡，不斷的哀嚎著。

“等會會讓你死去活來的。”一個壞心眼的笑容。

“……”Prompto將自己的臉捂得更緊了。

溫柔的將Prompto“扔”到旅館的大床上，Noct順勢將自己的身體壓在了Prompto的身上，他掰開Prompto捂住自己臉的雙手，將額頭貼在Prompto的額頭上。

“告訴我，你怎麼會變成小陸行鳥的？”

金髮的青年紅著臉，似乎想要拉開一點和黑髮青年的距離，然而對方緊緊的壓住了他，他只好乖乖就範，“我是接到了雷吉斯國王的委託，要求讓你度過一個愉快的嘉年華來到這裡的。”

“父親的？”Noct有點詫異。

“嗯，具體任務說是到了嘉年華會場會告訴我。但是我剛來到這裡，還沒找到Ignis他們就碰到了一個意想不到的人。”

“誰？”

“帝國宰相Ardyn……我感到有人拍了我的背，轉過頭一看是宰相，本來想問問他這是怎麼回事，結果他不由分說的就把一頂帽子扣到了我的頭上，接下來我眼前一黑就什麼都不知道了，再次恢復意識的時候我就以陸行鳥寶寶的姿態出現在了競技場。”

“然後你就看到了我？”

“嗯……那個時候我很慌張，不知道要怎麼辦，也沒法說話，只能不停的奔跑，就在那個時候我看到了Noct，啊，那個時候的Noct顯得好高大啊……”Prompto一臉“Noct好厲害”的崇拜表情。

“那是因為你變小了吧……”Noct在心裡吐槽到，“然後你就一頭沖著我的腿來了？”。

“嗯……因為不管怎樣，要先跟Noct會合才行。”金髮的青年笑了笑，“我還以為一看到我Noct就能認出我呢~結果並沒有嘛~啊……有點小傷心呢……”金髮青年輕笑著抱怨到。

“……喂，在我看來小陸行鳥都長得是一個樣子吧，怎麼分的清啊……”被抱怨的物件有點尷尬的為自己辯解著，“再說了，遇到你以後我不是一直抱著你，最後還要把你抱回來，我的胳膊也是很辛苦的。”

孩子氣的鬥嘴。

“是，是，Noct最辛苦啦！”金髮的青年笑的眯起了眼睛，他抓過Noct的胳膊，輕輕的印上了一個吻。

“怎麼樣，疲勞都飛走了嘛？”

“你這是在玩火你知道嘛……”Noct在心裡歎了口氣，月亮太美，氣氛太好，讓他有點蠢蠢欲動。

“……Prompto……”Noct低聲呼喚自己喜歡的人的名字，靛藍色的眼睛直直的看進金髮青年湛藍色的瞳孔中。這聲呼喚讓金髮青年的心臟不受控制的跳動了起來，他感到全身發熱，這熱度透過他的皮膚，讓他的臉頰染上了一層薄紅。對方專注的眼神有種要將他吸入進去的魔力，無論何時，他都願意與眼前的這個人一起沉淪。

黑髮青年托住金髮青年後腦的右手微微用力，將他與自己靠的更近，他喜歡眼前的這個人，喜歡他如同金子一般閃閃發光的頭髮，喜歡他臉上那些調皮的小雀斑，喜歡他湛藍而純淨的雙眼，喜歡他高挺的鼻樑，喜歡他櫻花色的嘴唇，喜歡他開心時候的笑容，喜歡他傷心時候的眼淚，喜歡他的脆弱的部分，喜歡他堅強的部分，喜歡他……這個人的全部他都喜歡，很喜歡，Prompto是他想一直守護下去的寶物，無可替代的，只屬於他的寶物。

 

“Noct……”金髮青年低聲回應著黑髮青年的呼喚，他細長的手指撫摸上黑髮青年的臉龐，撫摸過對方的眉毛，靈巧的手指滑下Noct的臉龐，慢慢的撫上對方的嘴唇，他曾經不止一次的想過，如果Noct不在了的話，如果Noct不在這個世界上了，他要怎麼辦，可是現在他不想考慮這些問題，他只想在這裡把時間停止，“吻我。”

親吻。

最初開始是溫柔的碰觸，雙方都小心翼翼地，慢慢的將嘴唇靠近對方，直到感到對方的那份溫暖和柔軟，然後依依不捨地緊緊貼住，生怕一有動作幸福的蝴蝶就會從手心逃脫飛走。

呼吸交融，抑制不住的欣喜。

渴求，想要更多的接觸。

Prompto緊閉雙眼，睫毛微微顫抖，他感到自己的心臟跳的快要從胸腔中蹦出來了，他的手順著Noct的肩膀向下滑，在空中被黑髮青年的手捉住，然後緊緊的，十指相扣，掌心相對的瞬間，濕滑而靈巧的舌頭，帶著它主人特有的男子漢氣味闖入了他的口中，幸福如潮水般湧來。Noct的舌頭在他口內肆虐，仿佛是要將他的一切完全掠奪一般，舌尖滑過他的壓根，卷起他不知所措的舌頭，用力的吸吮了起來。

呼吸漸漸加重，空氣被掠奪，Prompto感到無法呼吸，他無意識的抓緊了Noct的手，想要獲得一絲空氣。沒有錯過Prompto的反應，Noct稍稍將身體離開，“唔……”Prompto口中發出一聲含混不清的呻吟，他皺緊了眉毛，用力呼吸了起來，如同一隻渴水的魚兒。不等他喘息完畢，Noct再次用力的掠奪起了Prompto口中的甜蜜，比剛才更加用力，更加深入的探索著Prompto的口腔。

“唔……嗯……”沒法思考，只能順著黑髮青年的舉動而迎合著他。

心臟跳的很快，身體感到很熱，皮膚在叫囂，想要被碰觸。

Noct托著Prompto後腦的右手漸漸向下滑，在他的脖頸處靈巧的畫著圈，然後隔著衣服，順著他的脊椎慢慢的摸下來，最後停在腰間，Prompto經過長期鍛煉的腰部沒有一絲贅肉，腰肌很結實，20歲左右青年的身體有著青年獨特的韌性。他放開捉著Prompto的左手，維持著親吻的動作，將Prompto的衣服向上褪去。

光滑的皮膚暴露在了空氣中，9月的歐爾提榭的氣候很舒服，白天雖然悶熱，夜晚卻有一絲絲微涼，空氣中充滿著潮濕的水蒸氣，Prompto的身體因為感受到清涼的空氣而微微顫抖。“呼……”Noct發出了低低的笑聲，左手撫上Prompto的胸部，有意無意的玩弄著他胸前粉嫩的櫻桃。

“……啊嗯……”抑制不住的聲音從Prompto口中發出，他緊緊的抓住身下的床單，從乳頭傳來的刺激化成一發快感利箭，精准的射入他的大腦的興奮中樞。被愛撫的乳頭慢慢的硬了起來，而被忽視的那邊則傳來了些許空虛感。

Noct沒有停下口中的掠奪，右手沿著Prompto的胸口慢慢下滑，在肚臍附近慢慢的打著圈。“咕……”Prompto發出一聲不滿的抗議，他想要胸口被撫摸，他想要乳頭被Noct啃咬舔吮，而黑髮青年刻意忽視了他的反應，繼續用舌頭在他口內肆虐，壞心眼的，無視他湊上來的舌頭，細細地舔砥著他的牙根。

無法忍受，Prompto決定施以小小的懲罰，他突然咬下牙齒，將那條狡猾的舌頭銜在自己的雙齒間。略微吃痛的黑髮青年終於放過了金髮青年誘人的嘴唇，他睜開眼睛，看向面前的愛人，紅暈將他白皙的皮膚襯托的更加誘人，連臉上的雀斑都變得更加可愛，金髮青年睜開了眼睛，藍寶石般的眼睛微微濕潤，有點責備的看著他。Noct低聲笑道：“怎麼，不滿意我的服務？”

“Noct太狡猾了！”金髮青年紅著臉撒嬌到。

“哦？那麼我親愛的Prompto大人想要我怎樣的對你呢？”一隻手抓住了Prompto的下巴，充滿情欲的雙眼專注地看著他。

“我……”金髮青年漲紅了臉，支支吾吾的說不出來話。

“是想要……這樣……嘛？”黑髮青年的手再度撫上金髮青年的胸膛，他伏下身體，將Prompto胸前的嬌嫩含入嘴中，用舌頭不斷的摩擦著金髮青年的乳頭，時不時用牙齒啃咬著金髮青年胸前的櫻桃，手也沒有閑著，輕輕重重的揉搓著另一邊的乳頭，指甲在乳尖搔弄。

“哈……嗯……唔……Noc……t……”沒法說出一個完整的句子，潮水般的快感一波接一波的湧了上來，身體的火熱越來越厲害，他感到下腹有一團火焰在燃燒，“我……要……”

“呵呵……”黑髮青年發出一聲滿足的微笑，他抬起頭來看著自己金髮的愛人，“自己脫褲子。”

金髮青年滿臉通紅，Noct太壞了，這個時候還要欺負他，他伸手摸到自己的皮帶，因為興奮，他的手微微有點顫抖，解開皮帶扣，拉開皮帶，然後拉開拉鍊，將外褲和內褲一起褪到腿中間，全身都暴露在黑髮青年眼中，這讓Prompto感到有點羞恥，他抬起一隻胳膊想要遮住自己的臉。

Noct捉住Prompto那只想要遮住自己臉的手臂，拉過來用自己的手掌包住了Prompto的手，然後——一起握住了Prrompto那微微抬頭的男性象徵，上下移動了起來。

“哈……哈……”自己喜歡的人正和自己一起愛撫著自己的陰莖，巨大的羞恥感形成了一股強烈的刺激，沿著脊椎神經傳遞進了大腦，Prompto的腿部肌肉微微繃緊，不自覺的將腰頂了起來，Noct用另一隻手微微向下，溫柔的握住了隱藏在男性象徵後面的蛋蛋，輕柔的揉捏了起來。

“啊……嗯……”傳來的強烈刺激讓Prompto止不住的呻吟起來，他的陰莖也在他和Noct的共同愛撫下變得越來越硬，無色的前列腺液從龜頭處的鈴口湧了出來。腹部的欲火燃燒的越來越旺，想要更多，他想要，想要Noct的全部。

黑髮的青年似乎很滿意他的反應，他拉開Prompto握住陰莖的手，將他的手指放到嘴邊，細細的舔了起來，從指根舔到指尖，再順著指尖滑落到指根，來到手掌中間，靈活的舌頭在手心畫著圓圈，帶有一點癢癢的感覺。

“……啊……哈……”欲望即將達到頂峰，粉色的龜頭不斷地在Noct手心中跳躍，想要將自己釋放出來，Noct用拇指在鈴口周圍打著轉，扒開包皮細細地摩擦著龜頭周邊的那一圈。

“啊……我不行……了……Noct……哈……啊——”金髮青年劇烈地喘息到，巨大的快感包圍了他，一陣白光過後，他將自己的全部盡數釋放在了Noct手中。

釋放過後的金髮青年虛軟的躺在床上，欲火將他白皙的皮膚燒的白裡透紅，寶石藍的眼睛裡彌漫著一層霧氣，嫣紅的嘴唇微微張開，這幅景象在黑髮青年嚴重是如此的誘人，他脫掉自己身上的衣服，將赤裸的自己緊緊貼住金髮青年，用一隻手托起金髮青年的下巴，吻上了那只誘人的嘴唇。

“唔……唔……”金髮青年連連喘息，Noct抓住他的手來到自己下體，握住了自己早已堅硬的雄性象徵，上下套弄了起來，金髮青年的動作頗為生澀，但他還是很努力上下套弄了起來。

“哈……哈……”一吻過後，Prompto已經氣息不穩，而Noct的堅硬也在Prompto的手下變得越來越粗大，跳動的龜頭已經很難用一隻手握住了。

“Noct那裡……好大……”Prompto用雙腿環住Noct的腰身，“我要你……進來……”

黑髮青年並沒有馬上滿足他的願望，他憐愛的親了親金髮愛人的眼睛，然後抽出背後的枕頭墊在了金髮青年的腰下，然後從旁邊掏出一個小盒子，挖出了一點藥膏在手上。Noct抬起Prompto的腿，將一根塗滿潤滑油的手指慢慢的伸進Prompto的菊花，第一次受到愛撫的後穴顯得很緊，異物進入體內的感覺也讓金髮青年皺起了眉毛，“疼……”

“放輕鬆……”Noct溫柔的親吻著Prompto的嘴唇，將在Prompto體內的手指微微彎曲，慢慢的攪動了起來，“唔……”疼痛感讓Prompto緊緊的咬住了嘴唇。第一次的時候，一切總是不會那麼順利。Noct耐心的用手指進行著擴張運動，如果沒有完全擴張就強行進入的話，Prompto會受到很大的傷害，他不想這樣，所以他竭力忍住自己快要爆發的欲望，一根手指，兩根手指，三根手指，被不斷刺激的腸道終於習慣了吞吐異物的感覺，腸液沾濕了Noct的手指，這讓他的擴張運動顯得不再那麼困難，Noct抽出手指，再次將Prompto的腿部抬高，然後用手將自己巨大的灼熱頂在Prompto的穴口，“Prompto，我愛你。”Noct壓低身體，利用身體的重量將自己的灼熱壓進Prompto的體內。

“唔……”雖然已經經過了充分的擴張，但是巨大的異物進入體內的疼痛感還是使Prompto痛的皺起了眉毛，他不停的喘著氣，“Noct……我也……愛你……唔……啊……”話音未畢，Noct便扭動腰部，激烈的抽插了起來，Prompto的小穴很緊，肉壁緊緊的包住他的巨大，每一次進出都是一次甜蜜的刺激，欲望的波浪沿著他的脊椎神經不斷的向上攀升，一波比一波高，強烈的快感幾乎讓他瘋狂，他伏低身體，將自己的吻狂亂的印在Prompto的身體上，在金髮愛人白皙的身體上流下一個又一個的吻痕，這是他的標記，標記著他的獵物只屬於他一個人。

“哈……啊……Noct……再快……一點……哈……”金髮青年用腿緊緊箍住黑髮青年，挺起自己的腰，努力將自己貼合的更近，好讓黑髮青年插入的更加深入。他感到無比地幸福，和自己心愛之人結合是如此幸福，快樂的事情，他忍不住想要乞求更多，他想要Noct更加深入的進入自己。

Noct加快了腰部的動作，將自己的巨大抽離Prompto的身體再狠狠的插入，每一次都更加、更加的深入，每一次肉壁的包裹都讓他興奮的想要喊叫，他在跟Prompto進行最親密、最快樂的交合運動，這是如此的幸福，如此的令他滿足，Noct感到欲望的頂峰在向自己招手，他知道自己將和Prompto一起達到那個地方，享受那絕頂的快樂。

肉體激烈碰撞的聲音，交合時流出的水聲發出的淫靡聲，粗重的喘息，不滿足的呻吟，親吻，緊緊交纏的十指。

“Noct，我愛你啊啊啊——”  
“我也……愛你……啊啊啊——”

他們雙雙到達了欲望的頂峰，Noct在Prompto體內釋放出了自己的全部，而Prompto也欣喜地接受了這一切。眼前一陣白光，他們仿佛置身于天國一般，耳邊響起了聖潔的旋律。

生命的大和諧。

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Noct滿足的抱緊懷中的愛人，因為疲憊Prompto已經閉上了眼睛，胸口不斷起伏著，高潮的餘韻還沒有過去，他的臉色依舊一片潮紅，嘴唇因為親吻而變得如同血一般鮮紅，他的身體有點微微顫抖，Prompto緊緊握住Noct的手，將自己的身體貼在Noct胸口，頭枕在Noct的肩膀處，軟軟的頭髮蹭的Noct心裡有點癢癢的，要不是因為今天已經忙碌了一天，他還想再多來幾次，再跟Prompto感受這美妙的生命大和諧。

不過，來日方長，他們還有很長的時間，來互訴衷腸。

“晚安，祝你有個好夢。”輕輕地在Prompto額頭印下一個吻，Noct闔上眼睛，陷入沉睡。

++++++++++++++++++++

翌日。

“早！”Noct一眼就看到坐在餐廳裡的Gladio和Ignis，Ignis正一手拿著報紙，一手拿著咖啡，邊看報紙邊吃早餐，Gladio則是一邊看書一邊把三文魚雞蛋三明治塞進嘴裡。

“大家早啊~”陽光的聲音從Noct身後傳來，Ignis抬起頭，在看到Prompto脖子上的吻痕的時候微微一怔，然後沖他們點點頭，露出一個笑容，“早啊。”

“找！”Gladio含混不清的回應到，他還來不及將嘴裡的三文治完全咽下去。

“要吃點什麼，Noct？”金髮的青年微笑著看向Noct，將手中的菜單遞給了他，“我要吃雞蛋培根三文治，Noct你呢？”他笑起來就像夏天的陽光那般燦爛。

“嗯……肉就好了吧……”黑髮青年拉開椅子坐在名為Ignis的眼鏡青年對面，慵懶地回應到，“Prompto你定就好。”昨晚運動的太過激烈，他現在還有些睡眠不足。

“啊那就……厚切豬排吐司吧？配上蛋黃醬，一定很不錯！要沙拉嘛Noct？”

“不要。”乾脆俐落的拒絕。

“喂喂Ignis你也說說他啊，老是不吃蔬菜怎麼可以。”Gladio終於將三文治咽了下去，不滿地抱怨到。

“Noct喜歡就好。”Ignis笑著說道。

“我們的軍師大人未免也太寵王子殿下了吧。”雖然是抱怨，但聽起來並不怎麼認真。

“你們2個，昨天都在哪裡啊？”

“SE-CAFÉ。”

“騙人的吧……我怎麼沒看到你們……？”

“呵呵。”溫柔的笑聲。

“算了……你們知不知道，Prompto這傢伙昨天變成陸行鳥寶寶了耶，抱著他一整天我要累死了。Prompto，你該減肥了，你早餐裡的培根就歸我了吧。”

“這難道是我想變的嘛！？都怪宰相！啊——什麼你嫌我胖？”一隻叉子飛了過去。

“喂喂——很危險的誒——”毫不費力的抓住了飛來的叉子。

“喲~Prompto肥幼崽~”打趣的笑聲。

“Gla•dio——！我今天一定要在King’s Knight裡贏你！”

“來啊來啊！讓本大爺看看你的能耐！”

“我也要參加！最後獲勝的那個肯定是我！”

“那我也參加吧。”

“輸了的人沒有晚飯吃！”

一片歡聲笑語。

“啊——吃的好飽！怎麼樣，今天去哪裡逛啊？”

“這還用說嘛？”

“我想參加陸行鳥賽跑，這裡的賽道和路西斯的不一樣，有很多在水上的，會是寶貴的經驗。”

“Noct，在擊打仙人掌的比賽裡跟我一決勝負吧！”Gladio向Noct伸出手。

“正合我意！”

“神槍手必須是Prompto大人我，砰砰砰砰砰——”

“走吧！”

“喔——！”


End file.
